bloonsconceptionfandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Sub (BTDRN)
The Monkey Sub is a tower that first appeared in BTD5 and then in BTD6, now appearing in Bloons TD Reincarnated, firing seeking darts. Stats Range: 30 Attack speed: 1/1s Pierce: 2 Seeking range: 10 Damage: 1 Projectile type: Sharp Upgrades Top path Wider range ($150) (1/0/0) Increases range Range: 30 -> 40 Advanced intel ($500) (2/0/0) Allows the sub to attack within the range of towers. Submerge & Support ($800) (3/0/0) Enables "Submerge" targetting priority, where the sub submerges and doesn't attack, but removes camo that stays at lead 1 second in range. Aid Sub ($3,000) (4L/0/0) Aid ability: Heals stun from all towers in range + Gives you 20 lives Cooldown: 60s (20s the first time) Power kit ($25,000) (5L/0/0) Increase attack speed of towers + Ability affects all towers onscreen. Attack speed boost: +10% (+1% per ability used, up to +25%) Lives / Ability: 20 -> 50 Powerhouse ($200,000) (6L/0/0) Completely overcharge towers! Aid ability becomes force field ability: Towers in range can't be stunned and bloons (ZOMG & Weaker) can't proceed. Lasts 20 seconds. Overcharge ability: A tower gains x2 attack speed and immunity to stun permanently, or +50% attack speed if the tower costs more than the sub. Doesn't stack. Overchage cooldown: 60s (Same with first use) Reactor Sub ($2,500) (4R/0/0) While Submerged, an energy field emits around the sub. Submerge DPS: 1/0.5s Camo removal time: 1s -> Instant Energizer ($25,000) (5R/0/0) Reduce ability cooldowns in range! Submerge DPS: 1/0.5s -> 2/0.1s (10/0.1s for MOAB-class) While submerged, abilities last 20% shorter, or 50% shorter in range of the sub. Meltdown ($500,000) (6R/0/0) Bloons take damage, no matter where they are! Submerge DPS (Outside range): 1/0.1s Submerge DPS (Non-MOAB + Inside range): 2/0.1s -> 4/0.05s Submerge DPS (MOAB-class + Inside range): 10/0.1s -> 20/0.02s The DPS stacks with up to 5 reactor subs. Water pollution special: The water patch holding the sub becomes polluted, dealing 5 damage every 0.1 seconds. Ability cooldown speed (Outside range): 75% -> 50% Ability cooldown speed (Inside range): 50% -> 25% Middle path Twin guns ($300) (0/1/0) Doubles attack speed Attack speed: 1/1s -> 1/0.5s Triple guns ($350) (0/2/0) 3 guns proceed for faster attack speed. Attack speed: 1/0.5s -> 1/0.33s Airburst darts ($1,000) (0/3/0) Darts split into 3 identical darts when expiring / hitting their pierce cap. Armour Piercing darts ($3,500) (0/4L/0) Darts are stronger, dealing extra damage to various bloon types. Darts can pop anything, including leads. Damage (Standard bloons): 1 -> 2 Damage (Shelled bloons): 1 -> 4 Damage (Fortified & Shielded bloons): 1 -> 8 Damage (MOAB-class): 1 -> 5 Damage (Fortified & Shielded MOAB-class): 1 -> 10 Darts pierce through shields Sub commander ($25,000) (0/5L/0) High-class sub organizer. Subs gain "Elite" targetting priority Subs in range get..: +2 Pierce +5 Range +20% Attack speed This sub can be upgraded to 3/5L/3 This sub deals +50% more damage per $5,000 invested in subs (Excluding this one) (Up to +500% more damage) This sub also gets x2 range, pierce and attack speed. Sub Imperial ($400,000) (0/6L/0) Gains an impenetrable defence. All subs are boosted by the sub commander buff. Subs in range gain x4 the boost and +2 damage This sub can now be upgraded to 4R/6L/4L This sub gains x3 to all stats X/4L/X subs in range can be upgraded to 3/4L/3 Naval Organization ($6,000) (0/4R/0) Becomes more powerful the more X/4R/X subs there are (In range) Can be boosted by up to 20 X/4R/X subs. Attack speed: +10% per naval Range: +5% per naval Pierce: +2 per naval Naval Leader ($34,000) (0/5R/0) Leads the subs of the seven seas Navals in range are twice as effective. This sub gains x5 damage, x5 pierce, x2 attack speed and x2 range. Naval War ($300,000) (0/6R/0) Let the war of the navy begin! Naval subs can be buffed by endless subs inside and outside range! After the round ends, a Naval appears in a random position, taking up 25% less space. A permanent Marine monkey is on this sub. Marine range: 60 Marine attack speed: 1/0.1s Marine pierce: 20 Marine damage: 40 Bottom path Barbed darts ($200) (0/0/1) Darts pierce through 4 bloons each Heat tipped darts ($225) (0/0/2) Darts pop leads and all that stuff. Also.. Pierce: 4 -> 5 Balistic Missile ($2,000) (0/0/3) Powerful missiles with unlimited range. Missile blast size Per 0/0/0 bomb explosion (PBE): 2 Missile attack speed: 1/2s Missile pierce: 80 Missile damage: 5 Mega-missiles ($12,000) (0/0/4L) Missiles deal much more damage! Missile damage: 5 -> 40 BOOM Missiles ($80,000) (0/0/5L) Balistic Oversized Omnious Mechanic Missiles are beyond the strength of the original missiles. Missile blast size PBE: 2 -> 5 Missile attack speed: 1/2s -> 1/5s Missile pierce: 80 -> 4,000 Missile damage: 40 -> 1,000 Warhead summoner ($600,000) (0/0/6L) Triggers the Tsar bomba ability every 10 seconds! Stun lasts for 5 seconds, however. First Strike ($12,500) (0/0/4L) First Strike ability: Launch a missile targeting the strongest bloon, eliminating up to an entire ZOMG Cooldown: 120s (40s the first time) Strike impact damage: 5,000 Strike blast size PBE: 5 Strike blast pierce: 1,000 Strike blast damage: 2,000 Pre-emptive strike ($125,000) (0/0/5L) When a MOAB-class appears, it shoots a missile at it at the power of the MOAB assasin's ability. Strike blast pierce: 1,000 -> 10,000 Strike impact damage: 5,000 -> 8,000 Strike cooldown: 120s -> 40s Multi-emptive strike ($750,000) (0/0/6L) MOAB-class gain the pre-emptive treatment multiplie times. Specifically when they reach 0%, 20%, 40%, 60%, 80% and 95% progress. First strike ability shoots 5 missiles Category:Towers Category:Military Towers Category:Monkey Towers